


A New Angle

by thebest_medicine



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish hiro, ticklish hiro hamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and Baymax ‘help’ Hiro come up with some new ideas, or at least help his motivation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Angle

"Maybe if I…" Hiro started scribbling at the 37th scrap of paper that had been pulled in front of him, stared contemplatively for a few long seconds, and then crumpled the sheet into a small ball, tossing it with the rest of his mediocre ideas.

"Ugh, I’m giving up. I have nothing." Hiro groaned, "I’ll never get into nerd school." His head fell against the desk, a continuous repetition of ‘failure’ and ‘useless’ plaguing his thoughts.

"Don’t say that," Tadashi perked up, crossing the room to his brother’s desk, "Your big brain will come up with something."

"You’re going to have to deal with being the only nerd in the family." Hiro huffed, a small smile appearing on his face when Tadashi ruffled his hair. He opted to hide any sign of sentiment in favor of sulking.

"How ‘bout we swing back by the lab, help inspire you?" Tadashi suggested, spinning Hiro’s chair around so he would face him, "You up for it?"

"I guess.." Hiro sighed solemnly, though he was happy to have a bit of a change of scenery; crumpled, mostly blank sheets of paper and scribbles in the confines of four walls left him feeling a bit somber.

Tadashi practically dragged Hiro from his seat, down the stairs, and onto the back of his motorcycle. They slipped quickly through the streets, buzzing along beneath the amber glow of streetlights in the late evening.

Tadashi pulled up to the school and had to nearly haul his brother up the stairs and through the front door, “Come on, you just need some fresh ideas. A new setting to help you think.”

"What, are you saying all my ideas are moldy or something?" Hiro hid the smirk that threatened to slip through as they rounded the corner and walked through the door to the lab.

"What? No. You’re a dork. Your ideas are great." Tadashi laughed.

The lab was basically empty, save for Go Go working diligently in the corner to make the perfect wheels for her bike. She waved them a quick hello before being reabsorbed in her work. Fred was also there, napping on the couch in his mascot costume, but their other friends seemed to have retired for the night.

Tadashi led Hiro to his own lab room, allowing for a little privacy.

"So did you drag me all the way back here to show me Baymax again, or?" Hiro sighed, feeling a bit down about how little he’d come up with for the showcase as he was reminded of what he could be missing out on if he didn’t get accepted here.

"Well, no, I just came here to help you think, but I think I’m starting to realize you have a different problem." Tadashi explained.

"What’s that?" Hiro rolled his eyes.

"It’s your attitude." Tadashi smirked, "But we can fix that!"

"What do you mean by- hey! Ow!" Hiro jumped when Tadashi pinched his arm, rubbing it as he jerked away from his older brother, "What’d you do that for?!"

A familiar inflating noise could be heard from behind Hiro, and then, “Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant.”

"Great, now you got the big marshmallow involved. What are you gonna do, hug me to death?" Hiro snorted.

"Not quite." Tadashi grinned at him.

"Could you rate your level of pain on a scale of 1-10?" Baymax interrupted.

"No- uh, no pain. None." Hiro explained, a nervous feeling fluttering in his stomach when he noticed the smirk on Tadashi’s face, "You can deactivate or whatever now."

"Baymax, I believe that Hiro is having a problem, and I need your help to fix it." Tadashi began.

"Hiro does not appear to have sustained any notable physical injury." Baymax reported.

"It’s not that kind of hurt." Tadashi added, "I’ll have to teach you about all that one day."

Tadashi suddenly tackled his brother to the floor, catching Hiro by surprise as he tried to worm his way out from underneath his brother, “What are you doing, you big jerk?” Hiro half-gasped, a hint of a laugh on his tongue.

Baymax hovered over them both nervously, “Are you alright?”

"He’s fine, but Baymax, I need you to do something for me." Tadashi wrestled to keep Hiro pinned.

"Will it help your small brother be in better health?" Baymax asked.

"Of course, it’ll make him feel a lot better, fix that attitude of his as well." Tadashi grinned, and Hiro started to feel quite nervous about how helpless he felt at the moment.

"Well then, how can I assist you?"

"Just take these for me," Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s arms and handed them up to the robot, "And hold them right up there. Yeah, that’s great."

Hiro was surprised by how strong Baymax’s grip was - gentle, not too tight, but definitely strong enough to keep Hiro’s hands above his head for as long as he decided. Hiro kicked out as best he could while Tadashi straddled his waist, “Whatever you’re thinking of doing,” and Hiro was pretty sure that he knew exactly what it was, “Don’t.”

"Too late for that. You need a good dose of endorphins." Tadashi’s eyes darkened, scanning over Hiro’s body in search of where to start.

"Endorphins are very beneficial to development and mood; they are commonly released during exercise, bonding, and laughter and are responsible for feelings of happiness and pleasure. They also reduce pain and stress." Baymax helpfully added.

Somewhere in the middle of Baymax’s speech, Hiro had stopped paying attention in favor of watching his brother’s every move like a hawk, cringing whenever a finger swooped in too close. “Plehehease- Tadashi!” Hiro giggled, shaking his head as he realized the extent of his vulnerability.

A squeak filled the room for a brief moment when Tadashi’s fingers finally decided on Hiro’s stomach, a pretty good place to begin - in his ‘expert older-brother opinion’. Hiro curled his toes as he bit his lip in a futile attempt to control his laughter.

"Nahahaha- don’t!" Hiro squealed when Tadashi’s hands spidered up under his shirt, scritching at his bare skin. His stomach sucked in, pulling the skin as taut as possible and somehow not at all helping Hiro with the awful, unstoppable tickling sensations coursing through his nervous system.

"His brain does appear to be releasing more endorphins, is this helping your ailment?" Baymax asked.

Hiro was giggling too hard to answer; all of his words just came out as weak, garbled protests between laughs. His stomach was a weak spot, which Tadashi knew all too well as he exploited it to the fullest. Hiro squealed with bubbly laughter when his brother hit a bad spot at the bottom of his rib cage, he squirmed side to side in the restricted amount of space. “Tahahahadashi- Bahahaymax please!” Hiro cried, a wide grin spread across his whole face.

Tadashi pulled his hands out from under Hiro’s shirt, “Feeling better yet?”

"Nohoho- you big je-HEHEHEY!" Hiro cried when Tadashi clamped down onto both sides of Hiro’s ribcage, clawing his fingers and digging into the bones and spaces between. Tadashi’s fingers tickled up higher and higher on his ribs until suddenly they were gentle and delicate and deliberate, scribbling and swirling in the hollows of Hiro’s armpits - another weak spot. The feeling was a drastic change from the more aggressive tickling that had just been done to his ribs, but, god, that didn’t mean it was any less unbearable.

Baymax’s hands were soft, gentle, and sure to not harm Hiro in any way, but his grip wouldn’t budge. And Hiro would do pretty much anything right now to just be able to clamp his arms down and drown out the endless tickling feelings buzzing all around his underarms.

When Hiro was red in the face and starting to gasp for breath more than he was actually laughing, Tadashi stopped again. “So. Any ideas come to you yet?”

"Hohohow am I supposed to thihink of something whehehen you’re doing thahat?" Hiro exclaimed, slumping against the floor.

"Wow, you still need more help?" Tadashi shook his head, "Maybe if we get that blood flowing to your brain." His eyes flicked up to the robot still helpfully holding Hiro in place, "Baymax, can you help me out? I just need you to pick Hiro up."

"A-Are you letting me go?" Hiro eyed his brother warily.

"Just changing things up. Giving you a new angle." Tadashi smirked, lifting Hiro by his feet into Baymax’s arms.

"This will be helpful?" Baymax questioned, holding Hiro tightly - upside down - by his calves. Hiro swung there awkwardly, trying to glare up at his brother while still fighting to catch his breath.

"Of course! More blood flow means more brain power, which means that Hiro is gonna think of something awesome." Tadashi explained.

Hiro squirmed, but found the hold on his legs to be equally as deadly as the hold had been on his arms.

When Tadashi started to slide of Hiro’s shoes, his squirming amped up, “Nonono- wahahait Tahahadashi don’t- not my feeheheet!” Hiro pleaded.

"Protesting would indicate that you wish for the activity to cease, but your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate feelings of happiness and joy." Baymax commented.

Hiro turned red as Tadashi just smiled knowingly, slipping off his other shoe. He made a show of cracking his knuckles and wiggling his fingers before dragging them lightly down his brother’s soles.

"NahahahaHAHA- TAHAHADASHI!" Hiro shrieked, tossing his head back and forth and gripping at Baymax’s legs for something to do in a small effort to distract from the unbearable feeling.

"What’s wrong, tickle too much?" Tadashi teased.

"YEHEHEHES- C’MON- heheheHEHESTOP!" Hiro shook his head as he flailed about.

"Not yet." Tadashi tickled between Hiro’s toes and just under them, making him squeal with high-pitched, hiccupy laughter; he scraped his fingernails down Hiro’s soles and made his little brother shriek and giggle helplessly.

Some scrapes along the heel and scribbles over the arch and instep left Hiro a wheezing, giggling mess by the time Tadashi figured he’d had enough.

"I thihihink I have an idea." Hiro said as Baymax lowered him gently to the floor.

"Oh yeah, what’s that?" Tadashi smiled down at him.

"I-I’m gonna make a robot," Hiro smirked at his brother, "That’s only purpose is gonna be to tickle the snot out of you.”

"I don’t know if that will quite get you into the school.” Tadashi laughed.

"Well, revenge will have to come first," Hiro laughed evilly, "Then I can worry about school."

"You appear to be in better health now, are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked, blinking at the breathless, still giggly teen on he floor.

"Yes, I’m satisfied with my care." Hiro laughed, "But if you weren’t a robot, you’d definitely have some revenge coming."

Baymax seemed a bit confused by Hiro’s reply before he deactivated, returning to his charging station.

"But in all seriousness, do you feel at least a little better now?" Tadashi leaned down, helping his brother to his feet.

Hiro looked away sheepishly, “Yeah, thanks.” He punched Tadashi in the shoulder, “Let’s go home, I’m sure I’ll figure something out.”


End file.
